Finally
by Arwen4eva
Summary: This is all about Arthur and Gwen's wedding. :) Written from Gwen's POV before and after the wedding. Please review as I would like to know what you wonderful people think! :) I DON'T OWN MERLIN!
1. Chapter 1 - Getting ready

**A/N: Okay another fanfic for you wonderful people. This will be either 2 or 3 chapters (need to check as I edit). Enjoy! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

The day has arrived at last. Today I become Arthur's wife. The many years I have waited for this day and finally it is here.

In one of the guest chambers, I have 3 maids helping me get ready. Sally, Beatrice and Hilda. I have been dressed into a robe and am now sitting in front of a mirror having my hair and make up done. Hilda is working on my face and Sally and Beatrice are working together on my hair. Hilda finishes up applying the make up and then goes to fetch my dress. My stomach is filled with butterflies and I must seem quite tense.

"My lady? Are you ok?" Sally asks.

"Now, Sally. What have I said? Just Gwen is fine. And yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous that's all." She places her hand on my shoulder.

"Isn't everyone on their wedding day? You shall be fine. You must be looking forward to tonight though." Oh yes, the wedding night. Actually I have been rather dreading it.

"If I am honest Sally, I am quite nervous about tonight."

"Don't be my la- Gwen. Everything will be fine. Besides, you will be coming back here after the feast won't you."

"Yes." As it is tradition, I shall be coming back here before meeting Arthur in the 'soon to be' our chambers to get ready for our wedding night.

"There. All done." Beatrice says.

Wow! They have done an amazing job! My hair has been dotted with gems and flowers and my locks of hair have been tamed to fall down my back. I reach for their hands that are on my shoulders.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"You look amazing Gwen." Beatrice says.

I smile at both of them. I stand up and hug them. Then there is a knock at the door. I head towards it but Sally stops me and goes herself. Once she opens the door, I can see her smile.

"Yes Merlin?"

"I have a message for Gwen. From the King." I pull my robe closer to my body as it is slightly loose and walk to the door.

"Hello Merlin."

"Gwen. I come bearing gifts and a message from Arthur. Here." He hands me a box with intricate golden designs on it. "Open it."

I slowly lift the lid to uncover the most stunning piece of jewellery I have ever seen. My mouth drops. It is a head piece that runs across your forehead. It is gold and encrusted with rubies.

"If you would permit, Arthur would like you to wear it. It was his mothers and he hopes it will bring good luck to your day." Merlin informs me.

I cannot believe Arthur wishes me to wear this. A piece of his mothers jewellery. He must trust me an awful lot to give me such a precious gift. I run my fingers along it and then look up at Merlin.

"Tell him that I would be delighted to wear this Merlin. It would be an honour."

"I shall." he says smiling. "Oh and Gwen."

"Yes Merlin?"

"Your hair looks lovely."

"Thank you Merlin. You are indeed a great friend." Merlin gives a slight nod of his head and walks off.

I close the door and face Beatrice. "Beatrice. Would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." I hand her the box and sit back down on my chair. Beatrice rearranges my hair slightly and slots the headband in.

"There we go Gwen. You look even more amazing now." Beatrice tells me. I look at myself in the mirror again just as Hilda walks in carrying my dress.

"What took you so long? It isn't long until the ceremony you know Hilda!" Sally says.

"Sorry! The dressmaker took her time giving it to me! She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Gwen!"

"It's ok, it's ok. We still have time." Beatrice says taking charge of the other two. "Now, let's make you look absolutely stunning Gwen." I stand and smile as I allow the three maids to help me dress for the last time as a single woman.

With my eyes shut, the maids guide me towards the mirror.

"Okay. Open!" I open my eyes to see an elegant woman staring back at me.

My dress is absolutely beautiful. Crisp white with hints of purple and sparkling jewels around the top. A long skirt at the front and back. I am no longer Guinevere a simple servant. I am Guinevere, future Queen of Camelot. I gaze in awe at myself and so do the maids. Then our attentions are turned to the knocking at the door.

"Come in." I say. Elyan walks in to the room. Like my maids, he is amazed by my look.

"Wow Gwen..." I look towards the girls beside me.

"You can go and find your places."

"Certainly." They all curtsey and leave.

"So Elyan, what do you think?"

"There are truly no words to describe how gorgeous you look Gwen." He says as he walks up to me.

"Do you think Arthur will like it?"

"Do you have to ask that question?"

"Yes, I do."

"I think Arthur will love it." I smile. "Where did you get this from?" he asks as he runs his finger across the headband.

"Arthur wished me to wear it - If I wanted to of course. It was his mothers."

"Something precious indeed, just like you." he holds out his arm to me. "Let's go." I slot my arm through his and we proceed down towards the great hall.

We stand outside the huge wooden doors of the great hall. I feel anxious but I shouldn't! I have waited for this moment for many years. I squeeze Elyan's arm slightly.

"Are you ok?" Elyan asks.

"Yes, I just feel nervous."

"What about?"

"I suppose mostly tripping up over my dress in front of everyone." I say.

"You'll be fine. I will walk with you every step of the way."

"Thank you Elyan. For everything."

"It has been my pleasure to have a sister such as you Gwen." I pick up the front of my skirt as the guards edge towards the big wooden doors in front of us. "You ready?"

"As I will ever be."


	2. Chapter 2 - The wedding itself

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 2 my lovelies, a bit short (sorry!) :) After this there will only be one more chapter which shall be up soon :) Enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

The doors are opened, Elyan and I proceed down the middle of the great hall.

At the bottom, I see Arthur standing next to Geoffrey of Monmouth in front of two thrones, smiling at me.

As I approach, I notice most of the ladies are gazing at my dress. I would if I were one of them, it is amazing.

I then notice Gwaine, Leon and Percival smiling at me. Then Gaius and Merlin. I then look back at Arthur.

He is wearing his chain mail and cloak. He would usually wear his crown but he told me yesterday he didn't want to. He said he wished to be my equal, not a King and a woman who would be his wife. Just a man and the love of his life.

I am almost next to him when he walks down the steps and takes my hand. I take one last glance at Elyan before focusing my full attention on Arthur. We then stand before Geoffrey.

"My Lords, Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot. You are here today to witness the ancient right of hand fasting. Union of Arthur and Guinevere. ..Is it your wish Arthur to become one with this woman?"

"It is." He smiles at me, his blue eyes shining. He begins to gently stroke my hands.

"Is it your wish Guinevere to become one with this man?"

"It is." I return the smile to Arthur.

"Do any say nay?" There is an eery silence throughout the hall.

"It is then with this garland, I do tie a knot. With this, I bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity. ..Arthur."

"I Arthur, promise to respect thee and never seek to change thee in any way for as long as I live."

"I Guinevere, promise to love and respect thee, always and forever." The smiles on both our faces grow.

"It is now that I pronounce you to be, husband and wife." Geoffrey then walks off leaving Arthur and I.

Arthur lets go of my hands slightly and we kiss. At last, the moment both of us have waited for.

We pull back and face the crowd. An uproar of applause greets us. Another smile creeps onto my face.

Arthur holds out his arm, I take hold of it and we begin to walk. As we do, the lords and ladies bow to both of us. As Arthur's wife, I have now gained that right. I am basically now Queen.

Once we are out of the room the doors close behind us giving is a moment alone. Arthur wastes no time and pulls me into him.

"You look absolutely stunning Guinevere." I pull back from his arms slightly so I can look at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Wearing it." He is regarding to the headband.

"It was a pleasure Arthur. To wear something that was once your mother's. It isn't a pleasure, it's a honour." Arthur smiles at me.

The doors are now being opened and the lords and ladies are leaving. Most head towards the banquet hall to prepare for the feast but a few congratulate us before heading there themselves.

Once everyone has left Arthur turns to me.

"Come on my lady. We have a feast to attend." Hand in hand, we head towards the banquet hall together.


	3. Chapter 3 - The feast

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter which is why it is longer :) I hope you have enjoyed this story! :)**

**By the way, thank you for the wonderful reviews I have received for this fic. It means a lot! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

We wait a few moments outside whilst our arrival is announced, we then walk in, take our seats and the feast begins.

Arthur has organised that the head table isn't just him and I. Elyan is sitting beside me with Percival next to him. Leon is beside Arthur and Gwaine is next to him.

Arthur begins to talk to Leon about training etc... so I talk to Elyan.

"So, Elyan. Considering today's events, if there any woman in your life?" I say smiling.

"No! Of course not!"

"Come on you can tell me. I'm your sister!"

"There is no one!" Elyan says.

"Percival. Help me out here, come on. You should know."

"Unfortunately Gwen, Elyan doesn't tell us anything to all of our dismay."

"How come you are so secretive Elyan? You never used to be!"

"That is because I only have one love." I look at Elyan with complete and utter curiosity.

"Who?"

"You Gwen, who else? You're my sister, I will always love you."

"Elyan. I don't count." I say laughing.

"Still. You're a remarkable sister and a great woman. Arthur is very lucky indeed to have you."

"Thank you Elyan. I am just glad to have a brother as loyal as you." I smile at him then take a drink of wine from my goblet.

After a few hours pass the dancing has begun. Elyan stands.

"Gwen. Would you do me the honour of a dance?"

"Of course." I accept his hand up and he leads me onto the dance floor. I place my hand in his and place the other on his shoulder. "I will just warn you Elyan. I am not very good." We begin to dance.

"I'm sure you're great Gwen. Don't you remember when Father used to dance with us?"

"Yes, but it has been a while and I forgot the moves! I've had a few lessons with Merlin but I kept stepping on his toes. I'm surprised he isn't limping everywhere!"

"Well, you haven't stepped on mine so far, have you?"

"No. I just hope when I dance with Arthur later, I don't step on his toes."

"You'll be fine. Just make sure you give him warning anyway."

"Hey!" I say. We then begin to laugh.

Believe it or not, I haven't trodden on his toes yet. That is a first! I then hear a throat clear behind me. I look to see Gwaine standing there.

"May I also have the honour of a dance, my lady?"

"Of course." Elyan says before I can reply. He bows then walks off.

I then place my hand in Gwaine's, the other on his shoulder and we begin to dance.

"Gwaine. How much have you had to drink?" I say smelling the mead radiating off of him.

"I have no idea! But hey! What sort of a man would I be if I refused free drinks?!" I laugh.

"Does your whole life revolve around drink?"

"No. Not entirely."

"No?" Not just drink... What has happened to Gwaine?

"Drink and the ladies. Oh, and serving your husband. But mainly drink and ladies."

Oh, the ladies. I should have known. Well, this is Gwaine we are talking about after all.

"Oh Sir Gwaine. Will you ever change?" I say mocking him.

"I doubt it my lady."

"You don't need to be formal with me Gwaine."

"Oh princess Esmerelda."

I give out a slight laugh, remembering when I had first met Gwaine. Guessing my name to be Esmerelda and apparently beautiful enough to be a princess.

"You have always been a lady in my eyes and besides, you are Queen now are you not?"

"Yes. I suppose so." We continue to dance.

"You know what. You are a very good dancer."

"Believe me. I am concentrating on not standing on your toes. I had some lessons with Merlin but they weren't very good. Only a week ago I was surprised that Merlin didn't have a broken foot the amount of times I had trodden on them."

"Not that you'd notice."

"That's true."

"If you'll excuse me my lady. I have some matters to attend to."

Gwaine kisses my hand and walks into the direction of Lady Mia. Typical Gwaine.

I walk back over to Arthur who is still talking with Leon. I sit down and drink the rest of my wine. Merlin comes over and refills my goblet.

"You ok Gwen?"

"Yes. You know what Merlin, those lessons of yours, despite the disasters, actually helped me. I haven't stomped on any one's toes thank goodness."

"Wow, really?"

"Hey. Of course they did. You are a true friend Merlin, thank you for helping me."

"No problem Gwen." Merlin then begins to walk off.

"Actually Merlin."

"Yes Gwen?"

"Do you want to dance? Have a break."

"Umm. Ok, why not."

I stand again and Merlin leads me back onto the dance floor. We then begin to dance with the swarm of other dancers.

"Well, you've gotten better that is for sure." I laugh.

"That's thanks to you." He smiles at me. I notice some of the noble women staring at us both. It no longer matters to me what they may think about me. Granted, I may now be a Queen but does that mean I just cast my friends aside? No! Merlin is my best friend - has been for years- and I will not just ignore him and pretend I never knew him so I can impress those stuck-up nobles.

"So, hasn't Arthur asked for a dance yet?"

"No. All he has really done is talk to Leon the whole feast only speaking to me once or twice to make sure I'm ok."

"Maybe he is organising something. Usually he would give you his undivided attention."

"Maybe." I put my head down.

"Gwen, what is it?"

"It's just... It's our wedding day Merlin. You would think that-"

"-I would pay more attention to you?" Arthur interrupts. I turn around to see him.

"I will go."

Merlin says and swiftly leaves us. Arthur then replaces Merlin and we dance slowly, which attracts the attention of most people in the room.

"I am sorry Guinevere."

"It's ok Arthur."

"No it isn't. It's our wedding day. But I promise you from now on, I will give you my full attention."

"I may hold you to your word later my lord."

"I shall look forward to it my lady." I laugh.

Most of the anxiousness I have been feeling throughout the day about tonight, has now gone. I suppose just being with Arthur is enough.

I bring both my arms up and place my hands on the back of his neck and he wraps both his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you my Lord."

"You know Guinevere. I have never known anyone like you. Someone with so much compassion and love. Someone who always puts others first and gives everything she has for those she cares about. I feel so lucky that you have chosen to share these things with me everyday."

I immediately respond to this comment with a lingering kiss. I draw back and Arthur's ocean blue eyes sparkle at me.

"Do I really mean that much to you?" I ask.

"You can not begin to imagine how much I love you Guinevere. You mean more to me than you will ever know." He leans in and steals another kiss from me.

"I love you so much."

"And I you." I then can't help but gaze into his eyes. Oh, those gorgeous eyes of his!

We continue to dance together making most of the room gaze at us, witnessing our love for each other.

"So, how come you have been with Leon most of the feast?"

"I've been organising something."

"And what might that be my Lord?"

"I have managed to get a few days away from running the kingdom so we can go to my father's country home he took my mother to on his wedding. We can have time to ourselves for a few days."

"It sounds very romantic." I say with a smile on my face.

"We will be leaving in a few days." Another smile creeps onto my face.

"Do you think it's time?" I know exactly what he is referring to. Is it time to get ready for tonight.

"Yes." I reply simply.

Arthur takes me off the dance floor and we begin to say our good nights. We then walk up to the guest chambers I shall get ready in. He kisses my hand.

"See you in a few minutes." He then walks off.

I walk into the chambers to see Sally, Beatrice and Hilda waiting for me.

"My lady." Sally says and all three curtsey.

"What have I said about you using such formalities?"

"Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise. I just prefer being called by my name not my 'my Lady'."

"Certainly ... Gwen." Sally says.

"Right you." Beatrice says. "Sit down and we shall get you ready."

Obediently I sit down on the chair before the mirror once again and the three work their magic on me.

After a few minutes I am in dressed a white silk ankle length nightdress, a red robe with golden embroidery and my hair is free from all the gems and flowers, flowing freely which can be annoying sometimes.

"Beatrice. Can you make sure this is kept in the box please." I say as she takes hold of the headband.

"Of course Gwen."

"Here." Hilda hands me some wine.

"What's this for? I have already had a bit of wine tonight." I say.

"It's good for the nerves Gwen." Beatrice adds. I take hold of the goblet and gulp down the wine.

"You ready Gwen?" Sally asks.

"Yes." I say. Sally walks with me to Arthur's chambers. Our chambers. She knocks on the door and I hear Arthur saying we can enter.

"Good luck Gwen." Sally says and walks off.

I push the door open and walk in. Arthur is standing in the centre of the room in a simple shirt and trousers. As soon as he sees me, a smile graces his face.

"You look beautiful." He says as he walks up to me.

"Thank you." He places his hands on my arms.

"Are you okay?" I take a deep breath looking at the floor.

"Of course. I know I shouldn't be but I'm a bit nervous I guess."

"Me too." I look up to Arthur. "Here."

He reaches behind him and gives me a goblet that is full of wine. "I hear it is good for the nerves."

"That's what the girls were saying."

"Girls?"

"Sally, Beatrice and Hilda."

"Oh. Well, they did an extremely magnificent job earlier."

"I thought so too."

"Come."

He takes my hand and sits me on the pillows before the lovely warm fire.

"I hear that Sir Gwaine got a dance."

"Mm. I could tell he was drunk though, he smelled so much I wondered if he showered in the stuff. I asked him how many he had drunk but he said he had no idea."

"Well, that is Gwaine for you." We begin to laugh. I place my goblet behind me and Arthur does the same.

"Eventually he went after Lady Mia. He told me he had some matters to take care of.."

"Trying to sweet talk her I bet. Probably never worked." We laugh a bit more.

Over time probably due to the wine, Arthur and I gradually become closer to each other. All we have done is talk about what events happened at the feast. Then I place my hand on his cheek, stoking his soft skin gently.

"Thank you so much for today. It has been perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that." He removes a renegade curl from my face and tucks it behind my ear. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you but I'm not as beautiful as you make out." I remove my hand from his cheek and place it on his chest.

"I'm sorry. Are you saying the King - YOUR King is wrong?"

"No..." I say smiling.

"Because there is a special punishment for those who do."

"Is there now my lord." Arthur smiles and stands up. He holds out his hands and helps me up.

"Yes, there is."

His lips come crashing against mine and he holds me close to him. But when the hunger for air overpowers us, we have to break apart.

I then take off my robe and throw it behind me not caring where it lands. Arthur then picks me up and I am dropped onto the bed. Into the early hours of the morning, we become one.

I wake up to the sound of Arthur's strong heartbeat against my ear. Our bodies are pressed together with Arthur's arm around my waist. One of my hands are at the side of his neck absent-mindedly stroking his soft skin.

"Good morning, my Lady." I give out a breathy laugh.

"Good morning, my Lord."

"How are you?"

"Fine, wonderful in fact. You?"

"Splendid. Absolutely splendid." I pull back from Arthur's grasp on me and lay on my side and he does the same.

"Thank you for last night. It was amazing." I say smiling.

"Last night, was the best night of my life. I should be thanking you Guinevere." My smile intensifies a lot. "What's that grin for?" he says brushing his finger over my lips.

"It's just when you say my name like that, I feel as though my heart is going to melt."

"Well then... Guinevere. My beautiful, magnificent wife. Come here." His lips collide with mine and round two begins.


End file.
